User talk:Hornean
Hey, Hornean! I'm Squidward Tentacles, one of the administrators here on The Backyardigans Wiki. I would like to grant you administrator rights since you've contributed so much to the wiki. Respond to this message below or on my talk page to say if you do or don't want the rights! - Squidward 22:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I would like to, but I would rather not be an administrator. Sorry. --Andrew Horne 23:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) archive nice archive hornean archive nice archive hornean Edits I have noticed that your only edits for about three months have only been on your archive, possibly to get badges without actually editing. Can you stop editing your archive for a while and truly contribute (finish/create transcripts, finish/create episode recaps)? We can't have editors here that don't actually edit on the wiki. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Andrew can't get edit track badges from editing articles not in the article namespace, but he still can get Wiki Love/Secret Achivements track badges. And it's "We can't have editors here who don't actually edit on the wiki", not editors here that, as you're refering to a real-life Wikia contributor. Also, he has recently made some edits on pages in the Article namespace. -Annoying andClassical PianoGABS 10:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please, Andrew, can you stop adding categories such as "Deuteragonists" and "Protagonists"? The only category that this wiki wants ending in "-onists" is Antagonists. If you don't stop, I may need to block you. --- Sandy Cheeks (talk) 17:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Backyardiganslyrics Please don't link "backyardiganslyrics" to here. The lyrics are absolutely ridiculous and unprofessional, and thus we don't want to use them. Hi! Hi! I see you like fan material (fake made-by-you stories). I suggest you go to the Backyardigans Fanon Wiki instead of clogging up this wiki's page limits, because that could end badly. Here's a link to it: http://thebackyardigansfanon.wikia.com Go there if you want. JerryX67 21:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Express reference Hello, Hornean. I would like to make a small comment regarding a reference you made on the Dragon Express/References page: The one that says that the episode is a similar fashion to segments to the film How to Train Your Dragon. When I read that, it struck my curiosity and I did a little bit of research on that. I'm sorry to say that the reference is inaccurate. While I understand the point you were trying to make in your reference, I need to point out to you that Dragon Express came out before How to Train Your Dragon. Here's the proof: Dragon Express was first introduced to viewers on the Join the Adventurer's Club DVD, which was released on January 5, 2010. According to the Dragon Express episode page, the episode made its television premiere on February 9, 2010. How to Train Your Dragon, on the other hand, made its theatrical premiere on March 26, 2010, which is two months after Dragon Express came out. Given these release dates, the chances of Dragon Express having any direct similarity or homage to How to Train Your Dragon seems highly unlikely, and a pure coincidence at best. Usually, when a film makes a reference, or bears a similarity to another film, it is something that was released beforehand, and the latter draws inspiration from it. Unfortunately, this would not be the case for How to Train Your Dragon. I just thought you should know that. BackyardiganforChrist77 04:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Nice Story Hello Hornean, I just want to tell you that your stories are very interesting. I read the Royal Journey and the Nutcraker. They are both very interesting and I like you character roles. You give each character a role that matches with their pesonality which made me keep on reading them to the end. I also like the way you mention when and what song they were singing, and later on (at the end) describing the tune that it goes with it. It's looks loke you put lots of thoughts in your stories and kept them interesting while capturing the readers attention. Good Job. Hey, if you write any other of your fan made epesode, may you please let me know. I can't wait to read another one of your episode. BackyardigansFan 00:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC)